The Truth Can Kill
by DannyBall Z
Summary: The look on his face told me all I needed to know. He was confused…worried, because the truth could kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first thing I have written on the American Dragon, i hope you like it and please dont forget to r&r...but dont be too harsh!**

**The Truth Can Kill **

''It's the only way we can defeat him'', my voice echoed around us, and they boy I thought I knew so well fell. Not physically…but emotionally. Somewhere deep inside his soul fell. The look on his face told me all I needed to know. He was confused…worried, because the truth could kill him. The truth was that he was the only one who could save us now. And he knew it. The one true evil was getting stronger and one day Jake would have to face 'it'. Whether he wanted to or not.

As the cool breeze blew wildly through out hair, I stared out toward the sea. It's sparkling surface whispering softly to us. Whispering our hopes…our dreams. I turned around to face the protruding forest behind us. I could feel the ever blazing sun upon my back. Burning my neck so excruciatingly, that I could feel the hairs on my neck singe in the heat, I rubbed my neck in an effort to soothe the pain; before staring back at the mass of green and grey leaves now in front of me. The forest gave an aura of lachrymose and depression. The leaves of the trees most obvious to me did not sway in the fresh breeze but hung limply. Only rustling when the wind summand up enough energy to push the heavy, dreary foliage from their flaccid position, into another. Where they hung. Just a lifeless and desiccated as the rest.

However in the hot whether I felt a shiver down my spine and coldness overtake me, but this feeling was gone almost as quickly as it had come.

I felt Jake fidget next to me and twisted round to see him staring at exact same place I was staring at only moments ago.

''Jake, are you okay?'', He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smirked.

''Stupid question, huh?'', Jake just smiled, before speaking.

''Yeah'', we both chuckled. However not for long and there was something that Jake and I needed to talk about, and I had a feeling that Jake was trying to avoid the subject altogether.

''Jake…you can do this'', I tried to emphasize on the word can but Jake wasn't having any of it. He knew that this was something we hadn't discussed yet and we had to at some point. This was something that would change Jake's life forever. It would serve up his destiny on a plate, and show him which path would be the wisest to take. Nevertheless, whether he chose that path was another matter. He could either chose to be the hero, and protect everyone from the great evil approaching, or he could chose to have a normal life. One free from saving lives in a daily basis. I looked deep into Jakes face, he smiled uncertainly. I could see small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, and his fists were clenched. I could see Jake trying to figure things out in his mind, questioning himself. Moreover, it wasn't long before, I to, began to question Jakes ability. I mean why wouldn't I…he's only a kid; there was no way he could take on the worlds greatest evil and expect to live till the end.

''I know what you're thinking Emerald. I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe that I will survive the war.'' I stared at Jake for a moment. Before tearing my eyes away from his face and dragging them to the sandy beach floor. I began feeling the sand with my feet and unknowingly I spun round on my heel and began to walk across the sand to the ocean. The sand crunching underneath my feet.

The smell and taste of the sea was incredible, I can't believe I had never realised it before. The air was so open and fresh. It really cleared your mind and let you think. You could just take deep, deep breaths, gulping as much as you liked in without worrying about getting poisoned by car fumes. Something that happened very often in the city. The smell reminded me of the small fish markets on the outside of town. The stench of fish hard to escape from, it was so strong that you could just about taste the fish. Just enough to make you mouth water. However I was quickly brought out of my daydream about the sea and the freedom that comes with it when suddenly, the ocean itself began to tickle the soles of my feet. The water was bitter but bubbly. One of the things I loved the most about the sea was that the water took me away from all the things that were holding me down in the real world. It was like my own little invention, used to take me out of places and I didn't want to be. As it slowly entwined each other with each wave that clashed I could feel myself drain away, not really noticing anything else around me but the sea.

However, the sea was unable to sway me from the events that were happening, thoughts began to drift back and I quickly snapped back into reality. And just by the off chance the council came into my head. A group of powerful magical beings, or dragons should I say, joined together to create peace between all magical things alike. But unfortunately keeping the peace has been hard for them this year and they have left keeping the peace to one person. Coincidently the person stood only 29 foot away from me. Jake doesn't deserve this, he didn't ask for it and he sure as hell doesn't want it. I mean who would want the lives of not only the entire human race but the entire magical society in your hands. So maybe if the magic council hadn't of been so forceful Jake wouldn't be in the position he is in now. Maybe if the council had been wiser to realise that one of their own was a evil spy, then maybe they would be alive today. Things would most defiantly be different if they had only trusted Jake more.

With the sun still hot on my head I turned around to face Jake. But he was gone.

**Ok, so there you go, i'm not sure if im gona continue this, so tell me what ya think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so here's chapter 2…I hope you like it…it took me a while coz my computer screwed up but I will try and update asap! Please review….thanx!**

Jake stared ahead at the vivid blue sky as he weaved through the few clouds that clustered the sky. Still trying to come to terms with what Emerald had said only an hour ago, Jakes mind was on overtime. Emerald. Who was she?

_Jake stared at the green European dragon stood in front of him, her emerald eyes glowing in the dark. _

''_Who are you?'', Jake questioned. _

''_Me,'', the dragon said smugly. There was silence for a moment; before the dragon's crisp English accent broke the silence. _

''_I'm just a friend'', She answered, a smile appearing on her face._

Jake smiled to himself. That was the first time he met Emerald. He had never really trusted her at first, but emerald had proved her worth to Jake on more than one occasion. Emerald was not just any other dragon, she was not only the first English dragon but her father was a powerful sorcerer. No where near as powerful as Eli Pandarus, but he still had certain magical properties that enabled him to become most likely the second most powerful sorcerer in the world. Which flowed through Emerald, giving her power beyond her wildest imagination. Not that she knew that of course. Jake only found out after Gramps had found out who Emeralds father was, and as much as it killed Jake, he was forbidden to tell her the truth about her powers.

''_C'mon G, this is whack. Why can't I just tell Emerald how powerful she is. She has a right to know…it's her life.'' Lao Shi looked tired, from where he sat. _

''_Jake, I know what you are saying. But it is not up to us to decide what she has the right to no. It is her father's choice, and he has chosen not to tell her such things. Therefore we should respect his decision'', Jake looked ready to fight back._

''_But Gramps-'' His grandfather shook his head. _

''_No Jake, we must not tell Emerald about her powers. Now I will have no more talk on this subject and you must not disobey your dragon master. That is final.'' Lao Shi turned away from his grandson to talk to his 600 year old Shar Pei companion. Jake stepped up off the couch in the back of his grandpa's shop, looking defeated, he stared at the clock. Almost 2 o'clock, he had to meet Emerald. And with one last relentless look at his grandfather, Jake departed. _

That seemed so long ago now, but then, so did everything else. So there he was, flying through the open sky, thinking about Emerald. It wasn't that he had a crush on her; he wanted Rose, no matter who she was. However, there was something about Emerald that intrigued him, the way she acted when she talked about herself, which she didn't do very often. It was then that it hit Jake. Maybe she already knew about her powers and was trying to keep them away from him, or she had another secret that she was unwilling to tell. Jake was confused. There was so much he knew about Emerald, and yet there wasn't. As Jake flew toward his home, he began to wonder why he had suddenly become so interested in Emerald. But strange thoughts wandered through his mind and he quickly shook them out, changing his focus onto what had been said earlier.

''_Jake…you can do this'' _

Could he? Did he really have the power to stop the dark dragon? Who had become so much more powerful than the last time Jake had faced him. He had managed to gather together a great magical army, and soon enough Jake would have to do the same. He knew he couldn't take on the dark dragon and his army all on his own; but he couldn't help but worry about everyone involved. Emerald. Gramps. Trixie and Spud. What if they got hurt? Jake would never forgive himself. However he knew that is would be no good convincing them otherwise because they would never listen. They would want to be there with him, to fight along side the American dragon. His thoughts drifted as he came closer and closer to New York City. His home. Its large skyscrapers towering over the small shops and domicile that occupied the great city as well. Jake stared down at the huge population of the NYC, busy with everyday lives, oblivious to the upcoming war.

If only my life was as simple as that Jake thought, but he quickly shook the notion out of his head, before landing in a dark alley and changing into his human form. Jake had barely taken a step out of the alley when a small fairy like creature appeared, hovering around Jakes head baring a miniature clipboard.

''Sign here'', she grumbled. The fairy was blue and portly. Taking the clipboard and the pen, which was about the size of an ant, Jake signed down his name. The magical creature then handed Jake a tiny envelope before flying off. Ripping the envelope in half Jake stared as large haze emerged out of the shroud, in which formed a clear picture of Jakes Grandfather. Who not to say the least looked furious.

''JAKE! You're late for dragon training? Where are you? Get to Grandpa's shot now!'' Jake just stared in bewilderment for one second before turning around and running as fast as he could to his Grandfathers shop.

**So here's chapter 2, hope you like it and plz review!**


End file.
